


Silenced Phones

by illusionofmyself



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short & Sweet, So yeah, Wordcount: 100, fluff i guess?, i was tired and missing writing fic, minimal angst, wesper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusionofmyself/pseuds/illusionofmyself
Summary: Jesper comes home late. Wylan is worried.





	Silenced Phones

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a thing I guess? Enjoy

Jesper opens the door to his apartment and shuts it quietly. The light turns on in front of him.

“Jes…. it’s 1 AM. Where were you?” Wylan’s face is full of concern.

“I… out.”

“I texted you. You could’ve told me you were staying out!”

“I’m sorry, Wy… really… my phone was on silent.”

“Then stop keeping it on silent! Do you know how terrified I was?”

“I’m sorry…”

He takes a look at the boy standing by the door and opens his arms. “Come here.”

Jesper falls into him, hugging tightly.

“Don’t do that again.”

“I won’t.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
